


Mating Season Tid Bits

by Frozen_Fortune



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Fortune/pseuds/Frozen_Fortune
Summary: Mating season has struck. What kind of trouble can our favorite gang of demon get into?





	1. Chu

**Author's Note:**

> Chu is up first!  
> The first three chapters where written almost 8 years ago, so yeah. They're kinda bleh lol. Am currently working on the rest.  
> These are my first time writing anything mature, so it's not very explicit (at least for now)

The sun was slowly making it's decent as the sky took on a red tint mixed with blue and purple. It was the perfect time of year.

The air was full of wonderful scents floating about, the breeze was nice as the night was creeping out, and the atmosphere held a magical touch. But that's not what made it perfect. The real reason it was his favorite time of year?

Mating season.

That's right, the time of year when a demon's hormones bounce off the walls screaming for all out sex. The reason men chased anything with a nice butt and a set of breasts. Sometimes they didn't even care if it was nice, just as long as something was there to grope.

Even the females changed behaviors during the season. The hormones could make the nicest shy girl start acting like, well, a slut.

One of those nice girls turned naughty was exactly what he was looking for. Where was he going to look? The bar of course. Other than girls, it had drinks.

Chuu walked down the street toward the bar, more like stumbled toward the bar, as the sun gave a few last peeks over the horizon before going to bed. He had had a 'few' drinks before he left the house to start him off. And boy was he looking for something to start and finish.

Chuu stumbled through the bar door running right into another patron. A few minutes and a few exchanged punches later, the drunken patron was hurled through the bar door into the night.

"That'll teach tha bloke some dern manners. Bumped right inta me an ne'er said 'scuse me." Chuu made his way to the bar to order his drink.

After a few of the strongest drinks they had, he spun on his bar stool to glance around the room. The room kept spinning no matter how tightly he held the bar. That's when he spotted her. A nice looking Sheila, kept spinning with the room, but still nice. Human no doubt, but like hell that was going to stop him.

With another swig of what was left from his drink, he walked over to her. "Ello Sheila. Nice ass ya 'ave, mind if I be havin' a feel?"

Before he knew what had happened, his cheek was burning, his face was dripping beer, and she was storming off in the other direction. "Was it somethin' I said?!"

Chuu didn't let that stop him, there were plenty on other fine looking girls here. Human world had a lot of them, that was for sure. Speaking of fine, there was a nice little blonde sitting alone in a booth.

He wiped the drink off his face and made his way over to her.

"Ey there Sheila." Chuu said as he slipped into the booth next to her. "Yer mighty 'ot. Ya might wanna take quick action 'cause yer makin' my ice cream cone drip."

He was struck three times in the face, then he was kicked out of the booth before a half full mug of soda was thrown at him. The blond jumped out of the booth over Chuu, as he was lying on the floor, and cast a 'jack-ass' over her shoulder as she stomped off.

"Well, it wasn't all bad. At least I got ta see 'er panties."

This wasn't working the way he planned. It was already the second day into mating season, which only lasted a week, and he had yet to score a 'fine Sheila'. What woman could resist a strapping and strong man such as him? Especially in a bar! Didn't women think drinking everyone else under the table was sexy? Something was wrong with human females. Actually, most demon females too. If he was a woman, he would be all over himself in a heartbeat.

Chuu stood up and dusted himself off. Surely there had to be a woman around here that wanted a piece of him. What would Shishi and Suzuki do in this situation? They were always bragging about their luck with women. Maybe if he used some actual pick-up lines instead of just making them up.

He spotted a redhead talking with two brunettes and a taller blond near the entrance. Perfect. They looked like they might flirt back.

He strode up to their group and leaned up against his arm on the wall. When they all turned and looked at him, he gave a wink.

"Do any of ya fine Sheila’s 'ave a quarter 'cuz I wanna call yer mum... No wait, that's not 'ow that goes." The girls exchanged strange looks with one another before turning back to Chuu. "I got it! You've got them big... wings that you use to fly down from 'eaven. Crap. That's not 'ow that one goes either. 'Old on one sec."

"I got it!" The girls gave him a weird look as they tried to back away. "Why don't tha four of ya 'ead on back to my place with meh, an yeh can fight over the good parts."

Three drinks were thrown at Chuu after two slaps had been completed by the redhead and one of the brunettes. The small group of women retreated to the back of the bar away from the towering aura alchemist. These weren't the kind of free drinks that he liked. Wearing the drink just wasn't as much fun as actually drinking it.

Bloody hell. This night just wasn't going as planned. Someone must have wrote "Throw drinks on me and slap me" on his forehead. 

After a quick trip to the bathroom to check for any words printed on his face, along with the call of nature from all those drinks he had had, he sat back down at the bar. People could probably tell that he was brooding, which might be why no one was sitting near him. That and he is quite intimidating looking.

Someone sat in the seat next to him. And it was a fiery redhead in a short dress with her back turned to him. Luck was finally smiling on him.

"Ey there Sheila. Yer lookin' mighty nice. 'ow bout a drink?" Chuu might be buzzed, but he tried to use his manners this time. Girls seemed to like 'nice' men sometimes. How Shishi got women with the I'm-better-than-you-and-everyone-else act was a mystery.

"Sure thing Honey." The redhead said as she turned toward him. Chuu reeled back in his seat and about fell.

"Bloody 'ell!! Yer a bloke!!" Chuu screamed. It was one of those cross dressers that Yusuke had talked about in the human world. Of course cross dressing wasn’t unheard of in demon world, but at least they tried a little harder back home. "I gots ta go some place and do somethin'! I think meh 'ouse might be on fire! Gotta go!"

Chuu ran out of the bar as fast as he could. He might be drunk or buzzed or whatever, but he wasn't about to go home with someone that had more face stubble then him. Lonely and horny had a line in his book. And that one just crossed it, by about several hundred feet.

So much for Sheila hunting. That bar was now off limits. Time to find a new drinking spot. Next time, he's just going to ask Shishi or Suzuki if they had any female friends that were lonely. 

Well, at least he had had a few good drinks and had gotten to see someone's panties. He was going to have a nice long drunken sleep when he finally got to his bed, even if it was alone.


	2. Shishi

Late night. The time when all the good little boys and girls go to bed, and the rest of the world wakes up.

The stars were out and twinkling distantly in the velvety dark sky. Even the heavens above were enjoying the peaceful human world night.

The streets were brightly illuminated and casting a glow high above the small district. Only those either brave enough or foolish enough dare to tread in this part of town. He was one of the brave ones.

Many bright and flashy signs hung above several entrances, wishing for those passing by to stop in. This part of the town was awake and alive at this time after the sun had gone away.

The energy was electric and seemed to pulse as he walked down the open main street. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, just something that would promise a good time.

Music of various types could be heard floating though the air. A few songs he could recognize, but many just seemed to meld together to make a new buzz of different beats and tempos. His feet seemed to take on the beat of one of the songs as he passed a brightly lit building.

A few female coos were tossed in his direction. It was good to be him. Women seemed to want him no matter what he did. He decided to toss the women a look that only he could pull off. Too bad the women that were ogling him weren't that attractive. Oh well, it was still an ego stroke all the same.

"What's your name hunny?" One of the women called from her spot on the building's steps.

A flip of the hair and a sideways glance. "Shishi."

That got them drooling. It always worked. He had perfected it over the many years of his existence. A skilled swordsman AND a ladies man. He was a God.

They were asking if he would like to have a drink with them but he decided to keep going on his journey down the street.

There it was, standing right before him. A building lit with various colors and flashing lights with techno sounding music flowing through its door into the street. The place just screamed 'fun'.

Just the kind of fun he liked.

In he walked. It was a typical strip club. Girls clad in skimpy outfits, slathered in body oil and glitter, running around and dancing. Each of them trying to catch the eye of the next 'customer'. Many of them were doing a good job at catching his eye.

Half an hour later Shishi had managed to gather a group of 6 of the loveliest girls in the club into a booth with himself. It didn't take much for him to catch their eyes. They were practically drooling over him.

Money wasn't an issue here. When you were graced with a face and body like Shishiwakamaru, the Demon world's best samurai, you don't need money. A simple smile or wink will lay the world at your feet. There was no need for him to even carry a wallet, other than for the one important thing that was tucked away in it. Well, a few of one important thing needed when you attract so many women.

Speaking of that important thing, he needed to make sure he had enough for tonight. A Samurai always needs to be prepared.

It was hard to fish his wallet out of his pocket while all the girls groped him and tried to climb into his lab, but he finally managed to get the darn thing out. 

'1-2-3...6 girls in total. Last time I checked, I had about seven condoms stashed away in my wallet. If only I could find another girl, then I wouldn't need to waste that last one.... Oh well. Six is a rather good number.' Shishi thought to himself as he opened his wallet.

He was met with a colorful piece of folded paper as it fluttered down from between his hands onto the table.

"What in the........ DAMMIT SUZUKI!!!!"

Shishi,

Had to borrow  
Will buy you more later

-Suzuki

That's it. The blond has to die. NOW.

Not only had Suzuki stolen his precious condoms, but he also had the truck. Shishi had to walk all the way to town while Suzuki got to drive around in the only vehicle that they had at the moment. Serious pain would soon find the colorful blond.

Who cared that Suzuki was technically the only one with a driver’s license. It didn't mean that he had to rub his nose in it. The important thing right now was finding a local shop that was still open that sold his aforementioned item. Most of the open 'businesses' were clubs, bars, and other various hangouts.

A chorus of displeased calls and sighs arose from the booth as Shishi tried to wiggle himself free of the group. "If you ladies would excuse me for a moment. I need to find an open shop real quick." 

He could feel the pouts that the 'dancers' were giving him as he turned towards the door. The quicker he found a convenience store or pharmacy, the quicker he could get back to his eventful evening. "This should only take a few minutes."

As Shishi stepped through the club's door, he was met with a sudden chill in the air. Looking up he could see the source. Dark gloomy clouds were hanging low, ready to start in one of those random spring storms that left the earth clean and smelling fresh. Most of the local building had closed their doors due to the sudden change in weather.

"Damn. I better hurry before it starts a down pour. I wouldn't want to keep my ladies waiting any longer than necessary." With that Shishi started on his journey down the darkening road.

He had ended up in what seemed like the other side of town from all the walking. None of the buildings seemed to be open but he had to at least look. It was past midnight but surely people were still awake.

Several minutes later, Shishi found a convenience store. The shop was dimly lit, but maybe someone was still there. Who could turn down a potential customer like him?

Several knocks and a few pounds later, Shishi decided no one to be inside.

A chilling breeze ruffled Shishi's hair but not his determination. He was going to find a 24 hour shop, or at least die trying. Too bad this wasn't going to the evening he had hoped for.

A streak of lightning lit up the street as the rain began to fall. It couldn't have been a light misting or just sprinkling. No. Mother Nature was having too much freaking fun. The clouds just had to open up and dump what seemed like buckets of water on top of poor ol' Shishi.

Dashing down the rain soaked street, it seemed like none of the stores had any extending roofs that he could take cover under.

Maybe some of the girls had some? He should have thought to ask before he left. The rain still fell in a steady rhythm.

On his way back to the club he stumbled upon a little lost rain soaked dog. Shishi didn't think anything of it as he walked by. Before he knew what was happening, he was being chased by the small dog. Was that foam on its mouth? A rabid dog in this busy area?

He wasn't about to find out as he picked up the pace.

The dog must have been chasing him for about 15 minutes now. The glow of the club light was in view through the sheets of rain.

Shishi flung open the club door as he whirled around it, slamming it shut behind him. A thud sounded shortly after the door was shut.

"Stupid dog."

Shishi turned to see an almost empty club. Where were all the people? There wasn't half as many people now then when he had left. Maybe he had been gone longer than he thought.

A gasp was heard from the remaining girls.

"Don't worry, I'm back so--"

"How could you!" One girl gasped as the 'dancers' rushed past him, shoving him aside.

All the girls crowded around the poor, wet, shaking puppy, while giving glares at Shishi who was also cold and wet.

The next think Shishi knew, he had been run out of the club by the group of beautiful girls and one damn dog. Today had been a bust.

He walked down the street in the drizzling rain, heading home.

"Dammit" was the only think heard as the samurai disappeared into the night.


	3. Touya

Great. Mating season. Just what our favorite ice demon needed.

Training was always his main priority. You never know when the world might be in danger again. Even fights started by drunken punks are worth being prepared for. Well, sometimes.

Ok not really. But you still never know.

He needed to get out of the house anyway. Only so much testosterone could be contained in a single house. 

Take five grown men, add mating season, toss in perverted antics, lightly tease with suggestive magazines, press with having no way to vent, stir, and you get a very angry household, drizzled with the occasional brawl.

Cold showers didn’t really help when you’re an ice demon. Sometimes they could even make things worse.

Getting out of the house and getting some fresh air is the wisest choice.

Trying to take his mind off his seasonal urges, Touya practiced his normal warm-up training in the front yard. He could have done it in the back yard, but Shishi was lounging about in a lawn chair, with a playboy, making lewd comments about various pinup girls. One person could only take so much.

Besides, no one was around to bother him. It was a sunny peaceful morning and people rarely used the road by their house. Only a few people lived on the same road, seeing as most of the area was forest and small farms. Perfect for a few demons to get away from the older humans that didn't want them around since the barrier came down. Sometimes acting and looking like normal humans was the best way to advert attention.

There were even a few other demons living in the rural parts of town. Though it didn't really make finding a mate easier. Just kind of a tease.

But our Ice warrior was dead set on training today while everyone else ran around like headless horndogs. After the warm up, Touya moved on to defensive poses then various kicks and punches. Now was not the time to think about a firm set of--

Dammit! Training. Must focus on training. There could be assassins any and every where. Yeah. Must prepare for those damn assassins.

Speaking of ass...

Down the road went one of his neighbors on her bike. Ipod strapped to her arm, ass in the air, and dog running alongside. Figures the part wolf demon would pick the worst day in the world to go exercise. 

Not to mention that her dog had a habit of running off with their stuff, like water hoses, Rinku's shoes, and just about anything else it could carry.

She did manage to apologize and return their stuff when she found them. Touya guessed that because of her human side, she didn't notice the season or the potential dangers it produced. Even humans could cause trouble without there being a special time. Not his problem though. She had her dog to keep her safe.

Touya had witnessed Suzuki accidentally back over the dog with the truck one day. Any dog that can stand up, wag its tail, and trot off could handle a little bit of human world danger.

Back to training. Train. Must not think about girls. Girls...

No! Train. Fight. War. Battle.

It took about five minutes for him to get his thoughts back on track.

Touya had successfully trained for about half an hour and was now meditating when Shishi called for him.

"Touya!! You gotta check out the tits on this one!"

When Touya opened his eyes and looked up, he was instantly embarrassed. There in the middle of the road was his neighbor again. She was propping her bike with one leg and staring at him with one eyebrow raised. Apparently she had stopped listening to her ipod and had heard Shishi's yell.

Even her dog stared at him.

Touya started praying to the Gods that she didn't think they were talking about her. He didn't want to have to explain what Shishi was doing, or have her telling the other neighbors that they were sexist pigs or something.

"This one's even better!!" Shishi called from the back yard again.

Touya slapped a hand over his crimson face and the girl burst out laughing. Shishi must have known she was there. Why else would he keep yelling out obscene things to him? Of course this WAS Shishi after all...

"And I thought I was odd!" She giggled then peddled away, ass waving in the air.

Great. Now she thought he was an idiot. And the fact that she was the only girl around that wasn't old or married didn't help. And part demon.

It was as if the Gods were laughing at him.

A saying he had heard a few times before, escaped his lips as he walked back to the house. "Fuck my life."


End file.
